


LOLLY EATER

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Sugar, lolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like a lolly?" Raito asked.<br/>"Yes please."<br/>"I see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOLLY EATER

'What kind of a name is Lawliet?' thought Raito, watching the red letters move surreally around L's head. Now he had shinigami eyes, he could finally see L's name.  
"Is it meant to sound like Lolly?" he murmured, only half aware he'd spoken out loud. Without missing a beat L turned and stared at him.  
"What?"  
"Would you like a lolly?" Raito asked, improvising.  
"Yes please."  
"I see," said Raito.  
L looked expectant. He had abandoned his game of four player chess, L versus L versus L versus L, to stare at Raito. Hoping Raito's pocket contained some form of sugar.  
"Hmm," Raito smiled, as L realised with a frown that Raito's clothes of the day did not have any pockets. "Shame you don't have one isn't it?"  
"…"  
"You're like a child, L," said Raito patronisingly. L glared.  
"I'm still smarter than you," he said childishly. Watari, obviously feeling sorry for him, got up from his grand old Watarichair and brought L a green stripy lolly.  
"Thankyou," he whispered to Watari.  
"Are you now," said Raito, who was smarter than everyone in the world. Even he believed this, and he was the smartest person in the world, so it must be right. He must be the smartest person in the -  
"Kira," L said and sucked on his lolly.  
"Lolly-eat. Er."  
"What?"  
"Lolly eater."  
"Hmm."  
END


End file.
